


Couldnt Save You From The Start

by AutumnWinter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWinter/pseuds/AutumnWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S5 spoilers! When it comes to Morgana and Guinevere's last meeting all is not forgiven but it is forgotten as old times are remembered just for a moment. After all it wasnt always doomed. Reviews appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldnt Save You From The Start

Guinevere wasnt like most or rather any Queen's she didnt come from royalty and nobility she wasnt used to riches yet she had spent a great deal of her life around them as a hand maid. She'd never set out for the crown not like so many around her she'd only wanted her love her Arthur who'd have thought falling for a prince wouldnt have met happily ever after. The knights had wanted to go with her but she wouldnt hear of it she wanted to search for Arthur on her own besides the saxons had fallen. Mordred was dead the only real fear was Morgana and Guinevere just wasnt afraid of her any more. To be on the safe side though she had strapped a glistening dagger to her hip it wouldnt hurt to be cautious. Her heart was hollow as she walked over broken branches of forestry she looked around her it was so quiet terribly quiet. She could hear and see the memories of the past playing out around her. Happiness and sadness, the day she had lost her brother, the day she had become the handmaiden to the King's ward, when she met Merlin, when she fell in love with Arthur, when her father died, when her brother died, when Arth- at that thought she stopped walking. "No!" she said a loud. Arthur was not dead not yet, there wasnt a body so just maybe perhaps she'd find him in the woods badly wounded but able save.

 

The Queen wiped the tear from her face that had fallen down her cheek. She and Arthur had, had to hide their love for so long surely it'd be too cruel to take him away from her now. Arthur had made her happier than she'd ever been in her entire life. Her fondest memory being of his surprise picnic for them even if they'd been caught by the king and that witch who'd lead him there on purpose. Seeing Arthur stare vainly at his reflection it warmed her heart where it might have put other women off. It was there with him she felt like a princess not when she wore fine gowns, expensive jewellery or golden crowns. Arthur made her feel like there would always be hope he was light it's self, he was her husband.  
Hearing the sound of movement up ahead Guinevere froze she realised she'd been grinning stupidly thinking of Arthur she often did that when she was just a maid too. Perhaps she'd found him her Arthur, her lover? Perhaps he was just a few steps from her?  
'Arthur!' she called grabbing her skirts so she could run just that bit faster just that bit quicker she skidded to a halt upon a small slope and her eyes grew cold as ice in seconds.  
There she was the woman who had caused all this, who had tried to kill her Arthur who had kept her as a slave and tormented her. Morgana lay in a heap on the ground she'd obviously tried to get up to move but it seemed the priestess had received a wound from which even she could not recover.

 

Guinevere's face contorted into a furious snarl more because of the sadness that she hadnt found Arthur than anything else. She grabbed the dagger which seemed to have grown hot against her hip in anticipation as though it knew it needed to be driven into Morgana's heart just to see if she had one. The Queen let out a scream of rage as she threw herself on top of the sorceress she grabbed Morgana by the hair painfully tight making their eyes meet.  
'Where is Arthur?! What have you done to him?!' she shrieked as tears ran down her face her voice was filled with emotion it hurt to talk. It hurt to breath, because she knew.  
'He's dead.' Morgana hissed through gritted teeth because the pain was so intolerable it was taking her all her strength to hold on she was stubborn to the end.  
Guinevere let out a cry of anguish and of despair she wanted it to be a lie to be another of Morgana's games but she knew it was true. She knew it was true before she had even came to look for him but she'd had a spark of hope. A little more than a spark. Her hand subconsciously ran across her stomach where Arthur's child was growing. The hope was gone now it seemed somehow right that it should be Morgana to tell her as though even with all the witches lies she wouldnt have believed anyone else but her.

 

It was then Guinevere finally registered Morgana properly her green eyes were sparkling with tears, her breaths were barely there at all she was inches from death. Guinevere scratches her knife lightly along her throat it was burning in her hand calling for her to finish of the woman who had caused her so much pain.  
'You're wasting your time my lady, Im dying and that-' she looked at the dagger in distaste. 'Wouldnt have killed me an-'  
'But it would end your life now, maybe thats what some people would think you'd want Morgana but I know you.' Morgana snorted at this though instantly regretted it as it caused her even more pain. 'I do know you Morgana it'd seem wrong to kill you myself when you want to fight till the very last breath in agony alone.' the queen informed softly.  
Morgana swallowed hard how long did she have left now? She'd tried everything including forcibly pushing herself up to carry on but it hadnt worked. Death was inevitable. Guinevere let go of her hair and attached her dagger to her hip once more. She looked down at her old friend with sad eyes, they had been friends once. It felt like a lifetime ago but they had, Arthur, Merlin, Morgana and herself she remembered the four of them riding on horseback the adventures they'd had. Morgana stared back with anger and hatred and perhaps even fear. Fear of dying? Fear all she'd done had been for nothing? It wasnt clear. Arthur was dead yet Guinevere knew if he were here he'd do the same thing.

 

The former serving girl shifted from her place where she'd been holding her enemy down and sat down behind her instead she carefully shifted Morgana back against her chest though she groaned in pain.  
'Shhhhh.' Guinevere soothed as she smoothed her hand over Morgana's hair gently.  
Morgana stared up at her wanting to know why this woman was showing her any sort of kindness when they were enemies. It became clear to her soon enough Guinevere would never ever forgive her for what she did and she hadnt expected her too she in turn hated the woman who was comforting her. It was because they had once been friends all the good memories seemed foggy to Morgana now but yes she remembered.  
'Nobody deserves to die alone Morgana not even you.' Guinevere said firmly.  
Morgana felt Guinevere's hand take hers and she gave the feeblest squeeze of thanks to her old friend.  
'I dont have much else to say to you Morgana and thats not my fault I didnt choose for all of us to end up-' she choked back a sob thinking of Arthur.  
'I used to think you were born to be Queen.' she said softly she stared into the distance lost in thoughts of Arthur when she realised what she said and instantly regretted it. Surely Morgana wouldnt want to have heard that of all things. When she looked down there was a sad smile etched upon the womans face perhaps because it was also bittersweet Guin should end up with the crown when she never wanted it and Morgana had ended up with nothing. Maybe it was just the smile of a very lonely woman who'd found comfort but it didnt matter. Morgana's last tear dripped onto Guinevere's gown and her hand went limp in the Queen's hand. She was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> i own none of Merlin or it's characters! As much as Id like too.


End file.
